jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Jedipedia Diskussion:Mülleimer/Neuigkeiten
Rückseiten der neuen DVDs aufgetaucht Auch die Rückseiten sind äußerst gelungen! Ich freue mich sehr auf diese DVDs!! :-) --Premia 13:52, 31. Jul 2006 (CEST) :Ja, ich finde die Rückseiten auch wunderbar gelungen. Was mit auffällt, wenn man mal so die Cover und Rückseiten gemeinsam betrachtet, ist, dass sich sich vom Aufbau sehr ähneln. Die Vorderseiten sind praktisch nur eine Fotocollage, welche die Zeichnungen der originalen Filmposter nachahmen. Auf jeden Fall sagt mir der Retro-Style sehr zu... Ich freue mich auch auf die DVDs und ich werden sie auch alle drei kaufen ;-) Gruß Anakin Skywalker 22:10, 31. Jul 2006 (CEST) :: Was mich an den DVD-Covern auch sehr freut ist, dass diese Balken, die bei der 2004-Version noch silber waren nun gold sind. So passen sie auch optimal zu den DVD-Hüllen der Prequel-Trilogie. MFG --Yoda5629 13:35, 1. Aug 2006 (CEST) Hinweis zur Gliederung Ich habe mich dafür entschieden, dass eine Überschrift, die sich auf die Meldung bezieht und nicht auf das Einstellungsdatum, auf Dauer praktischer ist. Denn wenn die Liste von Meldungen länger wird, kann das schnell unübersichtlich werden. Eine exakte Verlinkung zur jeweiligen Meldung auf der Hauptseite macht es dem Benutzer einfacher, zum gewünschtem Beitrag zu gelangen. Die neueste Meldung würde ich am Besten oben Anordnen, sodass ältere Meldungen nach unten sacken. Desweiteren sollten einzelne Berichte mit einer Trennlinie sichtbar voneinander getrennt werden. Etwa so zum Beispiel: Meldung-Überschrift Bericht-Text Quellen-Überschrift Quelle-Text ---- Meldung-Überschrift Bericht-Text Quellen-Überschrift Quelle-Text ---- Ist das so okay? Eventuell müsste man bei einem Wachstum der Liste, diese archievieren oder mithilfe von anderen Projektseiten thematisch sortieren. Zum Beispiel Jedipedia:Neuigkeiten/Episode III und Jedipedia:Neuigkeiten/Literatur, usw... Gruß Anakin Skywalker 20:24, 24. Jul 2006 (CEST) :Super Arbeit, Little Ani! Wir könnten die Neuigkeiten auch nach Monat oder Jahr archivieren. --Premia 22:52, 24. Jul 2006 (CEST) ::Okay, dann archivieren wir sie immer nach Monaten, in einem Jahr kommen dann doch viele Meldungen rein... ;-) ::Gruß Anakin Skywalker 23:00, 24. Jul 2006 (CEST) Archivieren Die Seite ist voll, deshalb frage ich mich wie wir sie archivieren wollen. Nach Menge? Gruß, Premia Admin 14:12, 30. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Ich wär für Monate. Also alles was älter ist wie zum Beispiel 6 Monate kann archiviert werden ok? Jango 16:23, 30. Mai 2007 (CEST) ::Ich finde den Vorschlag von Jango echt gut. Boba 16:27, 30. Mai 2007 (CEST) Ja stimmt nach 6 Monaten ist das ja nicht mehr aktuel oder? Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 16:48, 30. Mai 2007 (CEST) Star Wars - Die Raumschiff Sammlung Ich habe die. Sind die offiziell? Gruß JunoDiskussion 15:10, 8. Jan. 2009 (CET) Ja offiziel.Gruß--Commander Fox 15:15, 8. Jan. 2009 (CET) :Super! Gruß JunoDiskussion 15:34, 8. Jan. 2009 (CET) Wizards of the Coast Ich finde man sollte unter Neuigkeiten erwähnen, das WotC im Mai die SW-Lizens verliert. De meisten werdens wohl wissen, aber schaden wird es eher nicht... Grüße B1-Kampfdroide 16:13, 8. Mär. 2010 (CET) :Ist bekannt, was das für Auswrikungen auf wizards.com hat, was für uns ja eine nicht unerhebliche Quelle ist? Bleibt der Inhalt erhallten oder empfielt es sich, alle Artikel auf der eigenen Festplatte zu speichern. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 17:04, 8. Mär. 2010 (CET) :Es bleibt erhalten und wird auch weiter "gepflegt", das hab ich irgentwo auf ihrer Seite bei der Ankündigung zum aufhören gelesen, aber ich müsste das genau herraussuchen wenn du den Link willst. Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 17:12, 8. Mär. 2010 (CET) ::Offensichtlich ist die Seite jetzt doch weg.Ist das nur vorübergehend? Gruß Admiral Ackbar 11:34, 28. Mai 2010 (CEST)